phantomsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Bielema
Gunnery Sergeant 'Kevin Bielema '''was a Critical Skills Operator serving with 1st Special Missions Unit. Personal History Bielema first reported to 1SMU in 2156, and first joined Special Missions in 2150. Bielema was considered a dependable and capable Operator, and was well respected by both his fellow NCOs and the Officers who served with him. As an Operator with 1SMU, Bielema was qualified as a section leader, and served as a heavy weapons gunner. He worked closely with Sergeant Major McMillian and her sniper sections to develop new tactics. Personality Kevin considered himself the class clown, even if it was at his own expense. He acted as a ''de facto ''morale officer for 1SMU, often taking it upon himself to keep everyone in good spirits. His relationship with Kate McMillian is one of mutual respect and admiration, though he often played off of her more stern nature for a laugh. Kevin was known to be a caring and dutiful husband and father, often expressing concern over his wife's potential reaction to his actions, both in training and combat. Death In Mid-2159, Bielema participated in a joint Special Operations mission to free Prisoners of War at a Banor prison. During the assault, he was assigned to Colonel Pierce's detachment, assaulting one of the cell blocks. The team came under heavy fire from the defending guards, which Bielema attempted to alleviate with accurate fire from his Squad Support Weapon, working in tandem with the Snipers to funnel defenders into a kill box. During the engagement, a grenade landed among the Operators, which Bielema called out. As the Marines dove for cover, Bielema dove forward, smothering the grenade with his own body. He survived the initial blast, before dying on the operating table aboard the carrier UCSS ''Majestic. Medal of Honor Citation The President of the United Coalition of Independent Systems, on behalf of the Congress, takes pride in presenting the Medal of Honor Posthumously to Gunnery Sergeant Kevin Francis Bielema, Critical Skills Operator, United Coalition Marine Corps, for service as set forth in the following Citation: For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty, serving as an Assault Weapons Gunner, 1st Special Missions Unit. On the 19th day of May, 2159, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema and 1st Special Missions Unit engaged enemy ground troops defending a prisoner of war encampment behind enemy lines. During the ensuing battle, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema provided heavy and accurate fire support, suppressing enemy resistance in Cell Block 1, as the Phantoms moved to clear the block and liberate prisoners. Although taking small arms fire at close range, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema did not shy away, instead standing firm and fighting. During the clash with enemy soldiers, a hand grenade was thrown from an upper level, bouncing off a wall behind the Operators, and landing to the rear of the team. Although he could have taken cover and attempted to escape the grenade’s blast, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema instead chose selflessly to protect his teammates, jumping atop the device and shielding his team from the explosion with his own body. Although medical personnel from 1st Special Missions Unit and UCSS Majestic made every effort to save him, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema succumbed to his wounds less than an hour after being wounded. His actions saved the lives of eleven team members, and facilitated the liberation of dozens of prisoners of war from Cell Block One. By his undaunted courage, fighting spirit, and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of certain death, Gunnery Sergeant Bielema gallantly gave his life so others might live, thereby reflecting great credit upon himself and upholding the highest traditions of the Coalition Naval and Marine Corps Services. Author's Notes ''The title of the second Phantoms novel, ''The Phantom's Valor, ''is intentionally singular, and refers specifically to the self-sacrifice of Kevin Bielema. ''